The Crazy times of the Marauders
by MoonVongola
Summary: This is a series of one-shots, all about the marauders and the most crazy things they have ever done. so come along and watch as James, Sirius and Remus show you what really went down at Hogwarts. watch as they prank Students, Professors and even each other. witness lily face palm so many time it should be a crime. will be from first to seventh year, and not in order by the year.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why, I'm sorry.

I thought about doing something weird and fun, and this is what I came up with. But I do really like how this turned out, and I hope that you guys will think its fun too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Star wars, and I never will, no matter what I do.

* * *

"Padfoot, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" James asked his Best friend, who was staring at a schoolbook with his wand pointing at it.

"I am trying to do a wordless Accio, Prongs" Sirius answered.

"But why?"

"Because it's going to be like 'the force' from that muggle movie Star Wars"

James just sat and blinked in his seat for about a minute before he started laughing "Oh Morgana. Sirius that's Genius"

"I know, now stop talking I'm concentrating" Sirius said and smirked at James, who just winked back at him.

Next morning.

"James wake up, I did it, I can now use the force" Sirius said and jumped on the Potter Heir's bed, which gave James quite the scare.

"Really Sirius it's like… Wait, did you just say that you made it" James said and was instantly out of bed.

"Yeah, I did it, I can now use the force, and trust me when I say this day is going to be fun. Because I have an awesome plan, come closer Prongs" Sirius said and pulled James closer, who was smiling a maniac smile, while his best friend was whispering in his ear.

When Sirius pulled away and looked James in the eyes, both of them were grinning like a lunatic.

"Well Prongs old fellow, what do you say?"

"Well, my dear Padfoot, I believe this is a master plan, now lets transfigure some lightsabers and get ready"

"I call dips on Darth Vader" Sirius said and smirked at James.

"You got it, then I'll be Luke"

The two Boys started to get dressed, and to transfigure their lightsabers. Both of them knew that they were going to get in trouble, but it was going to be worth it all.

"Prongs, I want you to remember that no matter what happens, I will always love you" Sirius said as he grabbed his lightsabers.

He was wearing completely black tight pants, a black dress shirt, Black dragon hide boots, and a long black cloak.

"Right back at you Padfoot" James said and smiled at his best friend.

He was wearing brown tight Pants, a white dress shit, which was unbuttoned at the top, Black leather boots, and a golden brown cloak.

Sirius put a hand on James's shoulder "Now remember, you run into the great hall panting and clutching your shoulder, like you are hurt. Then I will come running in and you will throw your cloak and run up on a table, then I will jump up on the table and we will take it from there"

"Don't worry Sirius, I know the plan" James said and smiled at him "now lets go"

In the Great Hall.

Everyone was eating when James Potter came running in, holding a weird sword and panting like he was hurt.

"Mr Potter what is the meani-" Professor McGonagall yelled but stopped midsentence because Sirius came in.

He was walking like a true Pureblood, with grace and elegance.

"You will never get me alive!" James yelled and threw his cloak off and jumped onto the Ravenclaw table, with his sword ready.

"Do you really think that you can beat me, I will not be beaten by the likes of you" Sirius said and walked onto the table, ready with his sword.

The Slytherin table were watching and wondering if maybe, just maybe, he had gotten his senses back, and would see that the Pureblood way was the right way.

Bellatrix was grinning hoping that her cousin had seen the right way, and was going to stop being friends with mudbloods and bloodtraitors.

"You pathetic Jedi can not beat me, I am Darth Vader"

And the Slytherin table all groaned and hit their head on the table.

The muggleborns were all laughing as they got what they were doing.

The rest of the great hall was all watching intensely, as they were trying to figure out just what they were doing.

As James and Sirius continued to fight on top of the Ravenclaw table, their friends had some different reactions.

Peter was looking at them in awe, but he was also a little bit scared since he had no idea what they were talking about.

Remus just chuckled and remembered when they snuck out to watch the movie. At first he thought about stopping them, but as there had been nothing fun this month, he just decided to eat his chocolate and enjoy the show.

James and Sirius were now fighting on floor, and from the looks of it, Sirius was winning. Sirius soon had James's Lightsaber in his hands.

"So Jedi, what are you going to do now?" He asked and raised his lightsaber.

"I don't know, I honestly didn't think we would get this far" James said and looked around. Sirius dropped both lightsabers and nodded.

"I know right, I really thought that somebody was going to stop us"

Both boys smiled at each other, and jumped onto the Gryffindor table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We thank you for watching, even though most of you got no idea what we were doing" Sirius said and bowed together with James.

"Mister Black and Mister Potter! Twenty points from Gryffindor and detention tonight!" Professor McGonagall yelled at them.

"Sure professor"

The rest of the hall just laughed, as they watched the boys' smiles, not even caring for detention anymore.

Remus smiled at his friends and helped them down from the table.

Even though it was chaos most of the time, Remus would never switch the life of a marauder for anything.

It was the Marauders crazy Hogwarts time.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my little story of, well I don't really what it is.

Please review if you want, and tell if you liked this.

With love Moon Vongola.


	2. fourth year

Right, so second chapter of this completely crack story.

Warning might contain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

It was a bit of a mess when the marauders returned to Hogwarts from their Yule Holliday.

Each boy had been forced to go home to their family, even Sirius, who had been extremely miserable right before they left.

So James had already been ready to cheer him as soon as he walked onto the train, he had even gotten Remus to promise that he would share his chocolate if it were.

But when Sirius walked into the compartment he was smiling, which was probably one of the weirdest things the rest of the marauders had ever seen.

"Padfoot are you okay?" James asked him as he sat down.

"Yeah, I had quite an entertaining Holliday, I will tell you about it when we're at Hogwarts." Sirius answered, and started to talk to Peter about his Holliday. James just blinked and shrugged when Remus raised an eyebrow.

It didn't take long for them to get back into their normal mischief routine.

At the train station.

They were walking towards the carriages, when they saw Bellatrix and Regulus riding away on one. Bellatrix had been laughing when she saw her cousin, normally they wouldn't even look at each other, but this time she smirked and mouthed 'Daddy' at him, just as she said that Regulus got on and winked at his brother.

Sirius responded by breaking into laughter, and having to grasp Remus's shoulder to keep standing. The rest of them were slightly put off by this, it was far from normal.

"I'll tell you later" Sirius said when the laughing fit was over.

Now they were really curios, what could have happened in the Holliday, Because this was just weird.

In the Gryffindor fourth year doom.

"So what did happen, Padfoot?" Remus asked, when all the boys had gotten comfortable in Peter's bed.

Sirius smirked and started his tale.

" As you all know, my cousin Narcissa got engaged to Lucius Malfoy, right?"

At this they all nodded at him.

"Well at the family dinner he was over, and when we were all done eating, we were told not to bother the two of them. So I got stuck with Bellatrix and Regulus for the rest of the evening, and after an hour we were just walking around trying to find something to do, which wasn't killing and harming each other."

Here, James started to laugh. And they couldn't continue until he was finished laughing.

"So we walked up to the east wing where the rooms are, just to see if there was anything to do. And when we were walking past this door we heard something, something that sounded a lot like panting and moaning. So we put our ears on the door and realised that it was Narcissa and Lucius having sex."

"eww, that's nasty"

"yes Peter"

"On with the story. Apparently, they were really getting into it, Because, Narcissa just yelled out 'Oh yes, Daddy' so loud the whole house could hear it, and like, three seconds later we heard running, so we hid inside another room. And after a little bit we could hear her father yell 'cissa darling, are you okay? Do you need daddy?' and then it got really quiet, bit then we heard Narcissa say 'no daddy, I'm fine' and after he was gone, all three of us broke out laughing. And we've been joking around with it all Holliday."

James, Remus and Peter were in shock, all with their mouth open, Remus had even forgotten his chocolate.

James was the first out of his shock "are you kidding me?" he asked.

Sirius just shocked his head and smiled at them.

It didn't take long for them to start laughing.

Okay this one may not have been on Hogwarts, or with something they did. But you have to admit it was kind of funny, right?


End file.
